Book
by OhCherry
Summary: They did not know because he was from another country, I was walking. Would soon get married and even have had a decent farewell, and she was a single librarian. He needed a satisfaction and she was seeking something pleasurable. Amidst so many books, among so many stories, could only get an afternoon of pleasure?


E aqui estou eu, mais uma vez, esta livraria bloqueado estúpido.

Ok, eu não sou como as outras meninas perfeitinhas, complicadas e macias, pelo contrário, eu gosto de me chamar "problemática".

Não havia muito tempo que eu tinha terminado com o meu namorado,  
Bem, acho que é a madrinha? I.

Sim, a garota que não acredita no amor, que não acredita em casamento, ser madrinha de um.

Por que você não gosta de casamentos? , As pessoas me perguntavam.

Casamentos não são importantes. Se você ama, por que assinar um papel, ou, por que usar um vestido branco e maquiagem borrar no tempo certo? Bullshit!

Confesso, como toda garota que eu queria casar com uma série de maneiras, de vestido branco, vermelho, rosa, azul e vários dias maneiras. Desde o casamento japonês indígena brasileira. É um encanto.

Mas usar um vestido de dama de honra e sorrindo como se eu tivesse ejetado lábios botox ... Oh, isso não é agradável. Eu não gosto de usar essa máscara madrinha perfeito. Mas fazer por meu amigo. Ah minha querida Inoue esperar de mim.

_Perfeito, eu quero dizer: Magnificent!_

As pessoas vêm e vão aqui, com livros, sonhos e ama ... e eu? Bem, eu não viria aqui nem morto.

Ok, só uma vez ou outra para comprar um livro ... Sim, eu também gosto de ler, mas para ver essa pilha de livros ao mesmo tempo me dá vertigem.

Falando de tonturas, embarcar amanhã de manhã para enfrentar o marido. - Acho que isso não tem nada a ver, eu admito.

Eu não posso dizer que ele ainda é mal, bem, eu nunca o tinha visto. Mas só porque ele quer se casar em breve, eu assumo que ela está grávida ou ele é um cara - romântico sem causa. Para dizer a verdade, eu não tenho idéia de onde apostar.

Droga que o homem iria pedir em casamento sem ser pressionado? Ele estava bêbado, drogado ou maldito apaixonado?

- X -

Eu não sei onde minha cabeça foi quando eu fiz o pedido. Eu só podia ficar bêbado. Era isso, ele estava bêbado.  
Pela primeira vez, Inoue tinha arranjado um patrocinador de outro país, e enviou-me para ir buscá-la. E aqui estou eu.

Dois dias antes do meu casamento, eu vim pegar um idiota uma madrinha idiota na cidade por um idiota casamento.  
Inoue é muito gentil e atencioso e talvez seja isso que me fez ficar doente dele. Ele nunca muda. Nunca inova. Eu odeio isso, e é por isso, estou aqui, procurando uma biblioteca decente para comprar um Kama Sutra para você.

Finalmente encontrei um, o que me deixou profundamente. Entrei e encontrei uma morena carrancuda. A primeira impressão não era exatamente bom ...

- Hmm, eu quero saber se você tem algum exótico sentado aqui ... - comecei a falar como ele rolou os olhos pela biblioteca

- Ah! Então, você é apenas um pervertido. - Falou levantando-se da cadeira e caminhou até um dos corredores. - Aqui.

- Realmente não acho que eu sou um pervertido, não é? - Eu perguntei e ela deu de ombros, não ligava muito para mim, era verdade

- Pronto, chegou. Mais alguma coisa, senhor? - Perguntou apático. Ela olhou para mim como se eu não me importava, como se eu não era aquele cara maravilhoso que eu sou, mas não me ofender. Pelo contrário. Me aquecido em um bom caminho.

- Sua ajuda é claro. Eu sei que você não tem mais ninguém aqui pode me ajudar a escolher? - Eu perguntei e ela concordou tedioso.

- Bem, nós temos histórias eróticas lá, temos os manuais aqui, nós também temos o ... - Ela falou sem parar. Esperava-se que as mulheres bonitas falava incessantemente, teve por sua esposa. Inoue, que parecia um corvo, um bom caminho é claro. Se ela existe. - Temos poesia, ensaios e textos informativos aqui. Entenderam? - Ela perguntou como ela acenou perto do meu rosto.

- Sim, e não me importo muito, sinto muito. Quer Kama Sutra, por favor. Eu sorri, um pouco envergonhado e ela soprou as bochechas coradas.

- Ah! Ele está lá em cima. É que o vermelho pode lidar com isso? "- Perguntou Sim, certamente eu poderia, mas não faria Foi um belo vestido Não deixe que ele visto por todos ...

- Uh, não. Eu não posso. - Eu disse e ela revirou os olhos e desapareceu da minha vista. Eu pensei que ela tinha ido embora, mas voltou com um muito elevado escada na mão.  
Levantou-se e tomou o livro sem dificuldade, e eu tinha um belo vislumbre avermelhada de suas calcinhas.

- Eu realmente gosto de vermelho. - Eu disse e ela deu de ombros

- No livro ele diz que, quando as mulheres usam calcinha vermelha, quer sexo. Posso não ser muito diferente. - Eu tive que rir um pouco

- Você é muito astuto, Kuchiki. Isso é bom. - Eu disse e ela olhou para mim um pouco corada e com medo.

- Como você sabe o meu nome? - Ele perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Seu crachá - eu disse rindo mais. Ela era quatro etapas para o chão, e desequilibrou, e caiu sobre mim. Nossos rostos estavam colados, nossas respirações instáveis. Senti-me feliz só de olhar para ele, foi quando um calor desconhecido entrou abruptamente meu corpo.

E tudo isso piorou quando ela roçou os lábios nos meus. Eu senti um arrepio tão intenso ... Ela me provocou. Ela tanto quanto eu queria.  
Ela finalmente me beijou, e eu a puxei para mim, a minha necessidade era tão grande, que parecia que pressionando contra mim, nossos corpos se fundem e prazer parecia ser eterna.

Ela quebrou o beijo e lambeu os lábios e dessa vez foi a minha vez de levá-la para um beijo. Minhas mãos foram para baixo de seu vestido, e eu podia sentir como ela estava quente, e eu queria que o calor para mim. Eu senti seus seios que já estavam duros, e sorrisos.

Levou muito mais tempo para excitar Inoue, e quando podia, não durou muito tempo, porque ela não se aquecer muito, uma vez que esta gata tem poder, e parecia que eu estaria cansado.

- Que tal um aulas particulares, senhor? - Perguntou sem fôlego

- Tudo bem, isso está incluído é? - Ela concordou e eu levantei o vestido vestido e devorado um de seus seios enquanto massageava o outro com uma de minhas mãos. Seus sussurros, gemidos e suspiros me enlouquecido. Desci uma de minhas mãos para sua buceta e senti que ela estava pronta.

- Aqui é tudo parte do pacote. - Falou rindo e eu sorri também

- Eu gosto disso.

- Não me entenda mal, eu não costumo fazer isso com os meus clientes aqui. Só com você, porque ... Bem, você é gostosa. É melhor abrir a boca e me diga por que você está tão tensa. - Ela se aproximou dela minha cintura, com movimentos suaves e sensuais.

Senti uma pontada de culpa por trair Inoue. Ela não merecia, mas o homem, é a minha despedida de solteiro.

- Idem. Ah, eu sou apenas um pouco culpado ... e porque am noivo. - Ela me olhou um pouco irritado e eu a beijei.

Tirei minha mão da sua intimidade e tentou tirar minha calça. Ela sorriu para o "Tamanho do amigo". Quando entrei, sem misericórdia e de uma só vez, ela deu um longo suspiro e, em seguida, mordeu os lábios, movendo-se lentamente no início e, em seguida, muito rapidamente.

**...**

Ficamos ao orgasmo. Parecíamos um dois bicos. Nunca tive um longo orgasmo tal. Ficamos deitados por um longo tempo, mas, em seguida, ela se levantou e se vestiu - Eu fiz o mesmo - e ela correu para fora do salão.  
Levei algum tempo para se preparar e embalar os livros no lugar, e quando ela saiu, ela me parou de novo e disse:

- Você fez bem. Se você se sente cansado? - Perguntou e eu sorri

- Desculpe, mas eu acho que eu poderia ficar de pé novamente. - Ela andava para cima e para baixo do vestido

- Muito bom saber ... - E nós nos beijamos, começando tudo o que tinha feito anteriormente, mais uma vez.

Um dia mais tarde. - Central Park Karakura.

Confesso que eu mesmo, eu tinha uma vontade louca de voltar a essa livraria e "VEJA ENVIAR", e assim eu fiz, mas quando cheguei, ela não estava lá. Eu juro que fiquei desapontado.

Não vê que pouco me deu um pouco de desconforto. Mas como é que eles acham brega madrinha do meu casamento, e levá-la rapidamente para a minha noiva para que ele viveu o resto da minha vida em paz.

_- Olá? "- Perguntou um jovem e morena petite _  
_- Ah .. Hey - ele parou e olhou para ela perplexo ea mesma coisa. _  
_- Eu não acredito ... - _  
_- ... Isso é você! -_

Eles olharam um para o outro por algum tempo, até que ele recebeu um telefonema ordenando-los correr para o aeroporto. Eles concordaram.  
Falaram muito da viagem, e sabia que era melhor ...

Eles concordaram ... também manter a tarde passada em segredo eterno.  
E talvez uma vez, enquanto desfruta do prazer que é uma relação oculta, uma relação carnal, um desejo momentâneo ... Uma necessidade excessiva.

**CONTINUAÇÃO ...**


End file.
